


Come Down

by z0mb1k1d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot??? Kind of, Porn with Feelings, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z0mb1k1d/pseuds/z0mb1k1d
Summary: With age, Noctis becomes increasingly stressed over where his life will go and the decisions he will inevitably be forced to make. Although Ignis is completely aware of this, it's difficult for him to make an impacting difference regarding Noctis' troubling thoughts.The senior then becomes prone to coming home early from school, due to lack of sleep, fatigue, sickness, or general unrest; so it isn't uncommon for Ignis to visit around the afternoon and find Noctis in the apartment.Today, he decides to try something about thatusuallyhelps. But hey, what does Ignis know? Only everything about the Prince, that is.





	Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone is well aware, Noctis is at _least_ 18 in this story, although I don't have a pinpoint age. He's a senior in high school, or at the very end of his years that is, and there ain't nuthin SCANDALOUS about this other than the fact that it's literally just porn.  
> Oh, also there's heavy implications of self harm and a possible eating disorder/sickness that prevents eating mentioned in this. If you are sensitive to those topics and they trigger you, I'd suggest you skim over the 'story' parts of this and skip right to the porn - OR avoid it all-together. You've been warned, so...  
> *cough* enjoy!

“Hey, Noct… You’re lookin’ a little pale buddy. You ok?”

Noctis blinks slowly, staring down at his desk. Indeed, he feels quite ill and leans forward just the slightest bit, “Yeah.” He mumbles, trying to keep from getting sick.

Prompto bites his lip, “Actually you know I have some extra food in my bag! You eaten’ yet?” Already as he says this, the blonde is digging through his backpack.

Noctis heavily sighs, “Oh, that's right, I haven’t yet. I totally forgot… Again.” Noctis rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair, tossing his head back and staring at the ceiling. He can hear the sound of something being dropped onto his desk, likely the food mentioned by Prompto.

“Well eat up then! I’ve got water too, you’re probably dehydrated.”

Noctis smiles, “I’ve got no appetite, Prom - but thanks for the effort.” He turns his head and meets a worried lilac gaze.

“Doesn’t matter.” Prompto pops his lips and slaps Noctis’ desk, “Eat.”

Noctis sits back up and unwraps half of the sandwich on his desk, “Thanks…” He sighs, “And’m sorry.”

“Oh it's ok! I just, kinda don’t want you to have to go home again to be honest.” Prompto laughs bashfully while scratching at his neck, “It gets super boring when you’re not around.”

“Oh come on, I know I’m not your only friend.” Noctis says humbly and takes a nimble bite of the sandwich, clearly weary of making himself sicker. “How about um… That one guy.” Prompto arches a brow, urging him to continue. Noctis snorts, “You know: redhead, somehow _shorter_ than you…” He averts blue eyes, moving more into teasing Prompto than coaxing him.

The blonde flushes pink, “You’re talking about Morris in third hour, and he’s kinda, like, weird. I-I dunno - but he's not you.”

“Still short.”

“ _Not_ short.”

Eventually Noctis does make it to finishing the sandwich, and although his body desperately wants to reject the food, he manages to hold it down; but irregardless of Prompto's loving efforts, it's clear Noctis won't be able to get anything done throughout the day when he's feeling so poor. He opts himself out of school and goes back to his apartment via bus, and upon arriving back home, the first things Noctis does includes throwing off his blazer, unraveling the tie from around his neck, and kicking off his shoes; after which he strolls into the bathroom, and locks himself inside. Noctis isn't sure if he wants to _actually_ shower and try to make himself feel better or if he wants to sulk and take things out in other fashions.  
Regardless, he knows the water is going to be too hot for comfort as it always is.

About an hour into Noctis' shower, it's 3:45 in the afternoon, and Ignis parks beneath the building in the underground lot. Although he plans visits to Noctis' apartment in advance, it's very normal for the prince to forget about Ignis' appearances and he's often taken by surprise. Even though Noctis is never one to 'clean up' before Ignis arrives, it's still noticeable when he remembers, and when he forgets. Sitting in the shower for at least an hour while Ignis comes over, is a clear tell, that he totally forgot. 

Ignis opens the door and steps through, proceeds to remove his shoes, and as he leisurely steps down the hallway he catches the sound of the shower on. His footsteps halt just as he reaches the mouth of the hallway, and green eyes scan the room. Light peaks through under the crack of the bathroom door, and Noctis' backpack - along with tie, blazer, and shoes - sit either on top of or beside the coffee table in the center of the room. Ignis glances down towards the floor, wondering if this is only a repeat of days before, cycles before, all previously experienced and lamented.  
With a heavy hearted sigh, the brunette only nods to himself and continues with his business in silence; this includes re-stocking Noctis' fridge and cabinets, cleaning whatever little dishes he may need to, and cleaning up the mess that Noctis has made in both the living room and his bedroom. By the time Ignis has returned to the kitchen to finally begin dinner, at least another hour and a half later, he hears the shower head suddenly shut off. The adviser stills, his hand mere inches away from the stove-top nozzle. After a few seconds of pause, footsteps can be heard within the bathroom, signalling that Noctis is done with his shower.  
Ignis turns his head back to the stove and pulls his hand away, instead moving to start taking out non-temperature-sensitive ingredients, including noodles, spices, etc. He puts a cleaning rag in his back pocket for conventional purposes and waits for the Prince to emerge from the saunafied bathroom.

Within it, Noctis spends a hefty amount of time thoroughly drying his wild hair, and leaving his body mostly wet. He steps out of the bathroom with the same towel wrapped around his hips, and when he looks up, Ignis turns his head over his shoulder to make eye contact with the more-than-mostly naked prince. Noctis looks hesitant to speak, but does so regardless,  
"Hey, Specs." He says quietly, with a soft tone holding very little intention.

Of course, this immediately worries Ignis. "I hadn't expected you to leave early from school again. Are you...?"

"I'm ok," Noctis nods, his eyes suddenly downcast, "Just got real tired." The prince utters with an empty sigh. With that, he turns on his heels and begins his descent into a tidied bedroom; however, Ignis isn't one to let go so easily. With a quiet 'hmph' of sudden ambition, Ignis sets down whatever he had been holding and immediately follows after the younger man. Upon entering the dim-lit bedroom, Ignis quietly shuts the door behind them and slowly approaches Noctis, then to gently rest his hands on bony shoulders.

"You didn't pass out?"

"No." Noctis answers easily, his shoulders quickly losing all tension at the settling of Ignis' large hands.

The brunette hums, his torso nearly pressed against Noctis' back as his hands slowly slip down to biceps. "Did Prompto feed you?" Ignis' emerald gaze follows down the front of Noctis' pale body, roaming over mountain-peak ribs and a flat stomach; he hardly doubts Noctis thought to pack his own lunch again.

"Yeah..." Noctis' voice begins to decrease in volume.

"And?"  
Noctis sucks in a tight breathe when the advisers warm hands finally reach his forearms. Ignis tries not to stare at the harsh off-color ribbons along the skin, some scars very old and ever lasting - yet some from even a few days ago at least. Long fingers stop above Noctis' as the younger answers quietly,

"It helped a lot."  
Ignis hums positively and drags the tips of his fingers away from Noctis' hands, gliding them over the jutting hip bones that peak out above the towel, and across a muscled abdomen. Ignis can feel the goosebumps that shoot across the expanse of Noctis' pale skin, his feather light touches causing the prince's breath to stutter and his shoulders to twitch awkwardly. Otherwise, the younger man says nothing at all.

"Well, I hope you won't reject my dinner," Ignis utters in a low tone, his lips beginning to press gently after every so inch up Noctis' neck, "It's your favorite." At that, Ignis' fingers push and prod at the fluffy towel wrapped around Noctis' waist, creeping below the cloth while the prince holds no objections. Noctis lifts his hands to gently glide along Ignis' toned forearms, almost encouraging him to continue forward without needing to speak it out loud... However, Ignis strongly prefers the latter.  
His trail of generous kisses stops below Noctis' ear and his teeth gently catch the lobe, "Well?"

Noctis hesitates, a bashful blush beginning it's bloom across the peaks of his cheekbones. "I will." He catches his lip between his teeth and struggles to keep fluttering eyelids open. Ignis smiles and untucks the towel from itself, then allowing it to completely drop from Noctis' hips - leaving him naked against the adviser. Noctis heavily sighs when the cool air hits the now-exposed areas of his body, still glistening, the goosebumps left from Ignis' seductive grazes intermingle with those from the cold, stale, bedroom air. He wants to turn around and embrace the brunette, Ignis can feel it in the way his torso shifts and stretches, but that isn't the goal. His hands slide down the 'V' shape in Noctis' abdomen until reaching loose hairs at the base of what's desired.  
Noctis' knees naturally sink closer together due to feeling so exposed, and his fingers press with increasing tension into Ignis' arms for support. Instead of continuing lower with both hands, Ignis slips one hand back up towards Noctis' chest, while the other presses down on a stiffening member.

Ignis can audibly hear Noctis inhale, so sensitive to every single touch. The prince decides in advance that the advisers arms may not be enough to hold him alone, so he pulls his own hands away and sets them behind his head - where Ignis' neck is. The brunette's coy smile widens and he presses a firm kiss against Noctis' temple, encouraging the movement. As he does so, the left wondering hand brushes one of Noctis' pert nipples and the prince shudders; between the hand above and the hand below, he's ultimately driven to crave more at a faster pace.  
Ignis, knowing his highness far too well, curls his right hand around the shaft and gently begins to pull, while his fingers push at hardened pink nubs above. Noctis makes a muffled sound behind his lips, likely knowing that he'll be complying later irregardless of the struggle to stay quiet. Ignis tucks his head beside Noctis' neck and begins to gently suck at the expanse of pale skin, going up and down and slowly increasing the harsh treatment, adding more and more color as he goes. With Noctis' stiffness also comes his increase in noise, along with the impatient twisting of his body.

Ignis licks the shell of his ear, "Noctis, darling, please relax." The adviser whispers, then gives a curt squeeze to the tip. Noctis whines in the back of his throat, at this point fully erect and pushing into Ignis' hand along with the heavy pulse of his heartbeat. Ignis steadies his stroking and manages to multitask between the upper and lower half well, inherently able to please the Prince to the best of his ability without breaking a sweat. His stroking quickens when precum, gathers along the tip, and Noctis has to stand on his toes to keep himself in control. His hips pushing forward and his fingers frantically tugging at the advisers brown hair. " _Ignis, ahhh~_ " Noctis voice leaves him in a hoarse trail, his head pushing back towards Ignis' shoulders as his breathing quickens exponentially. Ignis' hand never ceases his rhythm; the veins in his arms are seen more noticeable now given how he's constantly moving. His other hand continues to roll and tug at either of Noctis' nipples, abusing their sensitivity as Noctis steadily climbs to climax.  
Ignis can tell how close he is by the sound of his voice, how moan after moan spills from his throat and his body can't hold still; at the peak of it all, Ignis takes a selfish bite out of soft skin just above Noctis' collarbone, and that seems to be what pushes Noctis over the edge. Ignis cups his hand over the tip and catches all that comes out so to keep the area clean, and Noctis comes while calling out the advisers name, his entire body turned to mush in Ignis' comforting hold.

Ignis covers the bite mark with some worshiping kisses, all the while he pulls the rag out from his back pocket and wipes away whatever's on his hand. Noctis leans all of his weight into Ignis, steadying his breathing and attempting to find balance again. This time, when he tries to turn around, Ignis allows it. 'That was quick...' The adviser quietly sighs under his breathe, 'You're far more stressed than I thought.'  
Noctis throws his arms around the brunettes neck and huddles close to him, relishing in the proximity. He shivers at the friction of Ignis' silk shirt against his raw chest, but continues to nuzzle against the older man regardless. The adviser smiles, "You're a lot more relaxed now." He comments with dry humor, gently massaging Noctis' hips and the sides of his upper thighs. Noctis hums and returns the favor done for him moments before; he kisses up, down, left and right along Ignis' neck, almost comically so, leaving ghost marks all over his throat.  
"So then, how about you have a nap while I make dinner? And when you wake we'll eat together." Ignis proposes the idea, which seemed to be his plan all along; although he does know Noctis better than anyone else...

Noctis holds his mouth to the side, clearly disappointing. "How about you follow me into bed and we go to sleep together, then have mac and cheese." He remarks with a hoarse voice, his trembling fingers holding onto the collar of Ignis' shirt.

'Go to sleep together, or sleep together?' The older man chuckles, a deep, grumbled sound from his throat; he already knows the answer. "If that's how you want it."

Noctis turns his head up and catches Ignis' lips, a chaste lock between the two quickly turns into a deep, sentimental kiss laced with an overwhelming passion from the younger party. "Want you..." Noctis manages to murmur between breathes, and when they stop, he continues, " _You_ ," The prince turns his head to the side of Ignis' and sucks on his earlobe, " _All of you._ "  
As he says this, his hands are already unbuttoning Ignis' shirt from the top of the collar down - meaning the decision is already final.

Ignis' tongue swipes across his lip and he smirks widely, beginning to edge Noctis' backwards toward their bed, " _Ever at your command, my love._ "

**Author's Note:**

> A second chapter is (probably) coming... ha, get it?


End file.
